A Week Alone
by Palantriel
Summary: Do NOT Read if you can not handle or do not approve of adult material. Rated for a reason, this story does contain lemons and if you don't like that kind of thing then DO NOT read, this is your last warning!


Alone for the Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Do NOT Read if you can not handle or do not approve of adult material. Rated for a reason, this story does contain lemons and if you don't like that kind of thing then DO NOT read, this is your last warning! No flames will be accepted for something you have been warned about.

0

00

0000

0000000

0000000000

000000000000000

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

"Sirius Black, I just cleaned this room!" Hermione yelled. "Will you and Harry please go outside while I get lunch ready."

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said. "I need to head out anyway. I have some errands to run before I leave. I'll see you two next week."

"Bye, Harry," they said.

"Well now what am I suppose to do?" Sirius complained after Harry walked out the door.

"You, can clean this room," said Hermione. "I can't believe you would trash my living room." Sirius began picking up his mess while Hermione returned to the kitchen.

He joined her in the kitchen a few minutes later and said, "So what do you want to do after lunch?"

"I am going outside to read and get some sun. I don't know what you're doing," Hermione said as she set the sandwiches on the table.

"You're going to make me entertain myself?" Sirius asked in amazement.

"I said that you could stay with me for the week, I didn't say I was going to entertain you," Hermione pouted.

They went outside later and Sirius transformed to chase butterflies. Hermione laid down in her hammock and began reading her favorite book. Within an hour, Sirius came over to her whining. "No, Sirius, I'm comfortable," Hermione said. He put his paws up by her head and began licking her face and neck. "Sirius, stop. That tickles."

Sirius transformed and sat down before she could protest. "Wrong thing to say, 'Mione." He promptly began to tickle her sides as she tried to fight him off between her laughter.

"Sirius, please stop it," Hermione laughed. "I can't stand to be tickled." To more she squirmed, the more he tickled her. He found that she was surprisingly strong and had to pin her down with his own body.

"Sirius, please," Hermione begged. "I'll do anything, just stop."

This caught Sirius' attention and he asked, "Will you make me chocolate pancakes with chocolate sauce for breakfast every morning?"

"Yes," Hermione said breathlessly as she stared up in to his eyes, the same eyes that were always her undoing as a school girl. She knew she liked him in her third year, but always brushed it off as nothing. It was times like these, however, that she thought it might be more than a crush. After all, can a simple little crush make you melt just by looking in his eyes? Hermione felt herself blush as she realized how close they were; his body pressed firmly against hers, their lips mere inches from each other. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him,' she thought as she tried to catch her breath.

'She is so beautiful,' Sirius thought. 'I can't believe how mature she is for being 21.' "Will you surrender?" he asked, his warm breath dancing across her lips.

"Never," she whispered as she was lost in the moment. They slowly closed the gap until their lips softly made contact. Hermione moaned quietly and Sirius kissed her more firmly. He released her hands and slowly ran his fingers along her arms as he pushed his growing arousal against her core. This caused her to gasp and deepen the kiss still further. She brought her hands up and pushed gently on his chest to feel the hard muscles under his shirt.

Sirius pulled away, thinking she wanted him to stop, and said, "I'm sorry." He got up and walked quickly into the house, leaving Hermione in the hammock felling hot, unfulfilled, and hurt.

'Did I do something wrong?' she thought as her school year crush resurfaced with a vengeance. She got up to ask him what was bothering him. She found him in the bathroom and heard his moans through the door. This only increased her own arousal so she headed to her own bedroom.

When Sirius was finished relieving himself, he looked out the window to see if Hermione was still outside. When he didn't see her, he started searching the house. After searching the kitchen and living room, he headed toward the bedrooms. Hermione's door was slightly open so he stuck his head in and saw her on the bed. The sight left him totally speechless and his mouth turned to cotton. She was laying on the bed completely naked and slowly pumping a toy in and out of her pussy while her other hand rubbed her breasts.

'So much for my time in the bathroom,' Sirius thought as his pants once again became painfully tight. He was just ducking out, hoping she didn't see him when she gave a loud moan and called his name. 'She's imaging me?' Without really thinking, he stepped fully into the room and silently approached her.

"Oh, Sirius," Hermione moaned as she pumped the vibrator slowly. She imagined him kissing her again, like he kissed her outside, and biting at her neck while he thrust into her. By all medical standards, she was not a virgin, but toys were the only pleasure she had ever experienced. She had always been too shy to go all the way with a real guy.

She suddenly felt another hand on the vibrator and opened her eyes. "Sirius?" she said in embarrassment as her cheeks began to turn red. He looked at her intently and then bent down to kiss her, pushing her hand out of the way so he could resume the slow, steady pace she had previously used on herself. His kiss was slightly more intense than it had been outside, but Hermione was to embarrassed to realize that. He slowly started kissing his way down her throat, nipping at the flesh every now and then. He shifted down and kissed a trail along her stomach until he reached her wet pussy. He was a bit surprised to learn that she shaved which was a big turn on for him. He slowly began to lick her clit and she moaned loudly.

"Sirius, please, stop," she said breathlessly. He loved the way she said his name so he continued to lick and pump her, deciding that he would not stop until he gave her a wonderful orgasm. He slowly turned up the speed on the vibrator to max and switched from licking to sucking at her clit. She bucked against him and arched off the bed as she neared her peak. He increased his pace and she gasped as her vision went black with ecstasy.

"Sirius!" she called as she went over the edge. He pulled out the vibrator and licked up her juices as they ran out.

When she was clean, he sat up and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she panted.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said as he turned to leave the room.

She jumped up and grabbed his arm before he could open the door. "I wouldn't have let you do that if I didn't want you to," she said. "I do know wandless magic after all. Sirius, what happened outside?"

"You pushed against me, so I thought you didn't want me," Sirius said simply as he turned to look at her.

"I've wanted you since my third year at Hogwarts," Hermione said quietly. "I just never thought you would go for a bushy haired, bookworm like me."

Sirius looked at her in amazement and said, "Hermione, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I don't think you're a bookworm. I happen to be pretty smart myself."

"Then why aren't you kissing me?" Hermione asked with a smile. Sirius crushed her against him as he claimed her mouth in a brutal kiss. She began to unbutton his shirt as his hands tangled in her hair. She managed to get his shirt off and started working on his pants.

He licked and sucked at her neck and she said, "Fuck it." He pulled back, shocked at her language and she put her hands on his jeans. A few mumbled words later, he was as nude as she was. She blushed as she saw him in all his glory.

"See something you like?" he asked as her eyes ran over his entire body.

"Maybe," she said shyly. She reached out and ran her finger along his length. He shivered and guided her hand to grasp him. She stroked slowly, unsure of herself, but Sirius' smile gave her courage.

"You've never done this," he stated.

"Am I that bad?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I can tell that you're nervous," he said. "You don't have to do this. We can still stop."

"No, I want this," Hermione answered firmly. Sirius watched as she kneeled in front of him, and before he could stop her, she took his length into her mouth. She slowly sucked and ran her tongue around the head causing him to moan and his legs to feel weak.

"Hermione," he moaned. "Hermione, stop, bed." She stood up and he kissed her deeply, leading the way back to the bed. He sat down and tried to pull her to him, but she resumed her previous activity. He moaned and bucked his hips.

After a few minutes he groaned, "I can't hold it anymore," and he came in her mouth.

After cleaning him up a bit, Hermione said, "What's next?" Sirius grabbed her waist and pulled her to sit in his lap. He laid her back on the bed and rubbed her clit with his thumb as he positioned himself above her.

"Are you sure about this? It may hurt," Sirius asked worriedly.

"I don't care," Hermione said. "Please, Sirius." He nodded and pushed into her. She grimaced a little but tried to relax.

Once he was buried in her tight folds he asked, "Did it hurt?"

"Just a little," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he said as he began to pull out.

"Please don't stop," Hermione said in alarm.

"Don't worry, love," Sirius laughed. "I have no intention of stopping." He pushed back into her and she gasped. He repeatedly pumped in and out of her as she started to moan her pleasure. He reached down and once again began stroking her clit. She quickly reached her climax and Sirius followed her a few minutes later. He kissed her softly and laid down beside her.

"Want to go again?" Sirius asked with a wink. Hermione smiled and kissed his chest. He moved her on top of him and carefully reentered her. She moved with him until a strong thrust caused her to gasp and stop. Sirius smiled at the look of surprise on her face and gently pushed her into a sitting position.

She smiled down at him and started rocking back and forth. Sirius put his hands on her hips and helped her ride him. She was in pure ecstasy. She closed her eyes and Sirius began rubbing her once again. She threw her head back, relishing the feelings running through her body.

After a few minutes, a burning began in the pit of her stomach and her legs started to feel weak. She groaned and began to wonder how much more she could endure before she passed out.

Her vision suddenly went black and a powerful orgasm swept over her as she yelled, "Sirius!"

She collapsed against his chest and he continued thrusting another minute before experiencing his own orgasm. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled a blanket over them.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked.

"Around," Sirius smiled. "Want a go for a swim?"

"No, just a nap," Hermione said sleepily. They got up a few hours later and Hermione reheated the stew she made for lunch.

"Maybe I should stay with Ron for the week," Sirius said as they ate.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, mainly because of earlier," Sirius said.

"Don't be silly, Sirius," Hermione said. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship. You'll stay here and I don't want to hear another word about it."


End file.
